lo que hicimos
by koisshi saotome
Summary: lo que paso antes y despues de la muerte de ranma y akane


Lo que hicimos

Toda la endemoniada tarde akane me obligo a estudiar, no tuve de otra mas que evitar cruzar mi mirada con la de ella, desde hace un tiempo cada que la veo me siento diferente, las mariposas que desde que la conozco habitan en mi estomago se tornan mas violentas, mi corazón pareciera estar en mi contra, como si fuera intencionalmente late mas rápido, con mas fuerza, estoy seguro que aunque akane este parada en la casa y yo me encuentre en la escuela parece que ella lo escucha, además, el muy traidor intencional mente cuando estoy con ella envía la mitad de mi sangre a las mejillas y la otra mitad a… otras partes… hago lo que puedo pero… necesito cubrir el notorio cambio físico tanto el del rostro que se quita con voltear la cabeza pero… el otro… el otro lo cubro con algo cuando el momento lo amerita, pero normal mente me meto en un baño de agua helada porque, al menos en el cuerpo de mujer no sufro estas reacciones …

Como decía, akane me mantuvo toda la miserable tarde con la cara metida en los libros. Por la noche idee una manera para dejar al menos la cantidad de sangre que llegaba a mi cara…

Me acerque a akane que estaba viendo la televisión, no habia nadie en casa todos habían salido en uno de esos planes que hacen para que akane y yo nos casemos, el hecho es que mi plan era abrazarla y acostumbrarme a su calor para poder superar el mardito rubor superior, de el otro me encargaría después…

Pero todo salió algo diferente…

Akane rodeo de improviso mi cuello y me beso… ¡me beso!, lamentable mente mi plan se vino abajo cuando todas mis reacciones comenzaron otra vez…

Recuerdo perfectamente las palabras que akane uso en ese momento:

-_ranma ya me tiene sin cuidado su sientes lo mismo que yo o no pero quiero decirte que ¡TE AMO RANMA!, ya no me importa si lo que oí en jusenkio era un sueño o no… _

La verdad es que ya no soporte toda la mescla de emociones y sensaciones me tenia todo mal y para colmo akane no paraba de llorar asique para evitar que esas lagrimas me mataran la tome de la cintura y la bese…

La bese con desesperación, la verdad no solo quería callarla, la necesitaba , de verdad…

Ella me correspondió, la vi tenia esos hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba en ellos tenia un brillo especial…

Después me dije a mi mismo "no seas idiota ella ya se te confeso, busca una manera sorprenderte de confesarte, asi no te quedaras atras"

La tome de la mano y la lleve al único lugar en el que me podía encontrar en calma…

Había un claro en el bosque donde la lleve y porfiiiiin! Despues de media hora de tartamudear como un baka le grite de una manera muy descortes:

_-¡ cayate de una maldita vez marimacho insolente dejame decite con calma que te amo mas que a mi propia vida!_

Ella me miro con cara de what? Y yo solo la tome en brazos y regresamos a la casa.

Por la noche ahun nos estábamos besando, laverdad ya me dolían los labios de tanto tiempo continuo, pero era como una droga…

En un momento le dije a akane con mas timidez que cuando me declare… pero pareciera que ella partir de ese momento se dio cuenta de que cuando quería decir algo importante ella debía tener paciensia para evitar que yo dijera una tontería por la presión.

Me arrodille y le dije con tooooda la fuerza que junte… la verdad esto era mas difícil que enfrentarme yo solo a la anciana cologne y a happosai juntos…

Le pedi que fuera mi esposa con todo el trabajo del mundo…

Yo yo la bese bastante mas y por error toque un de sus senos…

Esperaba que me golpeara o queme dijera hentay… pero en cambio ella no dijo nada la mire y de inmediato me disculpe …

-_akane perdóname no quería…_

_-esta bien ranma… de hecho,… _

La mire con cara extraña

-_no… no me desagrado en lo mas minimo…_

-yo la abraze contra mi pecho y lo que me dijo me dejo completamente congelado, lo que ella me dijo esa noche solitaria ahun me retumba en mi ectoplasmica cabeza…

-_ranma no quiero que te apartes de mi nunca, tu eres mio y de nadie mas, no de xian-po,no de kodachi y no de ukio tu eres mio…_

_-si akane lo soy…_

_-y yo…_

_-que ocurre?_

Ella se enrojeció totalmente y en su rostro note una enorme decisión:

_-ranma tal como tu eres mio yo… yo…¡yo quiero ser tuya!_

La verdad me quede helado yo… yo no sabia que hacer… solo la bese mas…

Ella para mi sorpresa en vez de solo dejarse besar comenzó a desabotonar mi querida camisa china roja, hasta que por fin me despojo de ella…

De alguna manera perdi el control y el bello vestido que traia fue desgarrado por un hombro, yo la mire y me disculpe… o al menos lo que pude porque me callo con un beso. Luego me di cuenta, una mujer estaba controlando al gran ranma saotome eso no lo permitiría jamás.

La toma de la cadera y la levante de alguna manera entendió la indirecta y enrosco sus delgadas y firmes piernas en mi cintura…

Subi a su habitación, y ahí estábamos de alguna manera cuando no me di cuenta le arranque el vestido total mente y la vi…

Su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus labios estaban totalmente rojos por la cantidad de besos que llebabamos, luego vi su pecho, colgaba un pequeño collar con forma de corazón … y "accidental" mente baje mi vista, lo que vi me hizo arrepentirme de llamarla tabla de planchar, pecho plano o ladrillo, era perfecta y ahora todo su cuerpo estaba a mi merced, prometi mil amores que yo cumpliría a toda costa, y le jure que ella era, fue y seria la única, todo era verdad…

A la mañana siguiente fue cuando la salvaje de xian-po, la loca de kodachi y la hipócrita de ukio mataron a akane pero parece que ahun podemos habitar en la casa, no comemos, no dormimos (pero eso no tiene que ver con ser un muerto ;) si me entienden)

Toda la familia nos quiere y la verdad es mas divertido estar muerto, ya no me vuelvo mujer y la anciana cologne al enterarse de mi muerte nos regalo un incensario mas grande y con mas incienso alrededor de un bulto grande por dia trescientos secenta y cinco bultos y cada bulto cargado por una mujer de la supremasia en disculpa por lo que xian-po hiso.

El dichoso incensario es tan grande como un calentador de gaz y cubre de humo toda la casa por lo tanto akane y yo andamos con libertad por ahí…

Y estar muerto te da mas fuerza… mucha mas fuerza, ahora puedo vencer a happosai además en practica de combate akane y yo somos los mejores. Cuando ryoga vino convertido en p-chan lo patee sin que akane se percatara y en combate lo venci.

Ja! estar muerto es genial!


End file.
